The Crystal Quest
by Senshi of Darkness
Summary: This story is cowriten with Erebus. It is going to be a multicrossover. All we're gonna tell you that its gonna be a "Quest" kinda story! Read and find out!


             **_Disclaimer_**: We own nothing you recognize from a different story. Don't sue you'll only get our pocket link and the occasional penny. ^-^

~~~

Chapter 1.

Of Memories and Calls.

            As a huge crack of lightning lit a small street in the midst of Japan, a huge form of a panther could be seen. Black wings strained to stay upright in the falling rain. Luminous, glowing, silver eyes looked upward into the sky as its two long, sleek tails slashed the cold air. The flash from the lightning strike faded and as another one parted the thick, gray clouds. The abnormal jungle cat was gone.  
  
            In the window of a near by house a 16-year-old girl gingerly touched the cold glass and stared with wide violet eyes at the spot where the creature stood just a second before. Her other hand played with her strange, yet beautiful knee-length silver hair.  
  
            *I definitely need some sleep; I'm starting to hallucinate. * She thought, turning away from the strange sight.  
  
            The girl named Katrina stopped in mid-step, her eyes widening. There in front of her calmly sat the very same winged panther she had just seen in the alley. Before a scream could make itself heard the cat spoke in a deep, female voice.  
  
            "Please, don't scream."  
  
            The human stared at her and blinked. Then as if coming out of a dream she started pacing and ranting half to herself, half to the feline in front of her.  
  
            "Tells me not to scream! Sure, why not! There's a jungle cat with wings, non-the-less, in my room and I have to stay quiet. It has sharp teeth and huge claws and can probably rip me apart where I stand. And to add to all that is can't speak!" Turning swiftly to the patiently sitting apparition, she asked angrily, "Why should I trust you?"  
  
            As if waiting for this moment the winged creature stood up gracefully and bowed slightly, "My name is Storm and I'm your dæmon."  
  
            Katrina sighed, "That doesn't help me any. Wait, what's a dæmon? (1)"  
  
            Storm smiled gently, "You better sit down, it's a hard concept to understand."  
  
           The girl shrugged and did as she was told. For the next fifteen minutes or so they plunged into a question and answer game.  
  
           "So…" Katrina started to ask once again only to be interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. Katrina looked franticly at the door than at the dæmon, then back at the door. Sensing her charges worry, Storm whispered,  
  
           "Don't worry, just answer the door. I am able to make myself invisible and will communicate with you by telepathy if needed."  
  
            The teenager nodded, wondering whom it could be this late at night and went to answer to door. In the doorway stood her oldest and best friend, Alec. He smiled at her, his dark amethyst eyes shined as if he knew a secret. *Always the mysterious one. * Katrina thought as she smiled fondly in return.  
  
            "Hi, mind if I come in?" Asked Alec, absentmindedly pushing a black lock of hair behind his ear with the rest of his violet highlights.  
  
            "What's up?" Answered Katrina as she led him into the room. Alec was about to say something, but his eyes narrowed as he looked around muttering to him self. From the corner of her eye, the bewildered girl could see Storm stand up and start to growl. She was about to say something when both suddenly relaxed and at the same time shouted, 

"Storm/Aleron!!!"  
  
Alec laughed.  
  
"Ne, Storm you can show yourself now."  
  
Storm seemed to become solid again and jumped into Alec's outstretched hands in

the form of a small, midnight-black cat. Her tiny, silver, angel-like wings buzzed happily and her blood-red eyes twinkled as she whispered,  
  
            "Oh how I missed you Aleron!"  
  
            Katrina frowned in confusion, but was soon brought out of her thoughts as a white and purple blur flew and attached itself to her shoulder. When the shock faded the blur revealed itself to be a stardust- white kitsune with five tails, which along with her paws were the color just a shade lighter than Alec's eyes.  
  
            "Hello! It's so wonderful to finally meet you, face to face that is. My name is Foxx and I'm…"  
  
            "Alec's dæmon." Katrina finished for him. "I think I need to sit down or something."  
  
            She then fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
            Katrina blinked; shaking of the memory as someone repeatedly nudged her.  
  
            "Earth, heaven and hell to Rina, come in Rina. Stop daydreaming we have a lot of work to do." A familiar voice was saying.  
  
            "I'm not daydreaming Storm, it's a memory." She snapped at the now small unicorn-shaped dæmon.  
  
             "Touché!" Storm exclaimed, smirking, not at all fazed by the way Rina was acting.  
  
             Suddenly the phone rang startling them both. Rina got up and picked up the wireless piece of technology, her eyes glinting with devilish light.  
  
            "Hello. You have reached the home of Erebus and Nemesis. Erebus speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
            "Hi Rina!! Did we get any calls yet?  
  
            "No, Cat we didn't." Rina answered with a sigh, "By the way where are you? I can hardly hear you over all that music!"  
  
            As Rina was waiting for Cat's answer the annoying phone rang again.  
  
            "Hey Cat; I got a call on the other line, call me later okay? Bai- Bai!" And with that she hung up the phone, pushed a button for the other line and answered once again.  
  
            "Hello. You have reached the home of Erebus and Nemesis. This is Erebus speaking. How may I help you? We do assassination, body guarding, quests, torture sessions and many more."  
  
            "I have a possibly deadly mission for you two. I called you first, because I think you would be the best for the job." Said a deep, male voice on the other side of the line.  
  
            "Sir, not to be rude but all our missions are possibly deadly and that's never stopped us before." At this a chuckle was heard from the possible employer. "So if you please just tell me your name, the mission, the payment, how and where we will meet, and if there is, the time limit and world number?"  
  
            "Ah of course! We will meet in your world at the 'Black Rose' hotel at 5:00 pm tomorrow, if that is alright with you?"  
  
            "Yes, that would be fine sir! Of whom shall I ask for?" She inquired, writing down the information.  
  
            "There will be someone waiting for you so don't worry."  
  
            "Yes, sir. We shall talk more tomorrow! Bai-Bai!"  
  
             "Goodbye."

_____________

**_(1)_ **For those people that don't know what a dæmon is and where we got the idea, here is the info.  The idea of dæmon's came from the series, His Dark Materials written by Philip Pullman.  And you should read his books they are quite wonderful.  Anyways so you see this idea did not come from us (that would be like a disclaimer folks!).  A dæmon, is kind of like your soul, a part of you, separated from your body.  A dæmon always holds an animal form and is rarely the same as your self.  Its animal form can change until a certain age where it lands in a form that best represents yourself (this concept we choose to ignore in our story) a dæmon has to stay close to you unless it went through special training.  If you die your dæmon dies as well and the other way around.     

**Rina**: We have many names but so far here I'm Rina, Katrina and Erebus

**Cat**: And I'm her best friend!!! Anyhow my names are (so far) Cat and Nemesis.  

**Both**: Reviews would be nice!! We'll update soon!!  


End file.
